


Bottled Up Anger is Not a Good Look on You

by kermit_homicide



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: 2012 April is a bitch, April getting roasted by the main cast lol, Roast dat ass Mikey, this needs to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermit_homicide/pseuds/kermit_homicide
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

This takes place at the barn during the Kraang arc where they take over the city. I've been wanting to do something like this for a while since the show's writers were too much of a wuss to actually have someone tell April off. Now's the time for that to come to an end. Like I'll definitely be adding more of these where one of the guys go off on her for the things she did; might even add some original characters in the mix. Now that's out of the way...

LET'S WALLOP-


	2. Chapter 2

To say Mikey was mad to say the least. Well, it was rare for him to be mad to begin with. In his family he was cheerful; the funny one who had no cares in the world before that one fateful day. That one day where he had to leave his home along with losing his father and nearly losing his own brother. But he wasn't mad about the aftermath of this happening; not by a longshot, mostly since he was torn by these two factor in the first place.

He was mad at what happened before hand to cause all of this.

He was angry at April.

At the moment he was just sitting under a tree, straw hat on his head as he watched Raph spar with April. Due to him spraining his arm he was made to sit out to the side by Donnie; which he wasn't complaining about since it meant that he could chill out for the time being. As he watched the two face each other the blue eyed terrapin mainly kept his focus on April, visibly frowning a bit from how she was moving along with her stance. It just wasn't fair... Why did she have to join them? He knew it was her family's farmhouse that him and his siblings needed to stay at, but at the same time he would've preferred to have gone anywhere that was away from her. After a second he was snapped out of his thoughts from the sound of Raph hitting the ground, a small sound of annoyance leaving him from how April had a satisfied smirk on her face.

This wasn't fair.

Leo should be the one fighting Raph.

Master Splinter should be the one watching them spar.

None of this felt right...

And it was her fault.

Abruptly standing up Mikey stretched, now heading in the direction of the farmhouse; Donnie noticing his movement while leaning against a tree. "I told you that you're not allowed to spar until you heal up." He warned, earning a lazy handwave from Mikey as he continued to walk. "Relax dude; I'm just going inside to get a snack." He responded, sending a spilt second glare towards April when he walked past her before he was soon inside of the house within a matter of minutes. Once inside he closed the door, letting out a shaky exhale as he went to wipe the forming tears from his face. Taking a step forward he started to walk towards the stairs before pausing when the front door was opened; looking back only to see April much to his dismay.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to check on you.. You've been seeming a little off."

'No shit.' Mikey briskly thought to himself, giving a light shake of his head as he forced a smile on his face. "I'm fine. Just tired, that's all." He stated, going to leave again; only to hear her speak again while letting out a low groan.

"There's no need to lie; I can already feel that you're lying.." 

This just made his anger spill over, now facing April again while clenching both fists at his sides.

"You wanna know why I'm 'off'? It's because I lost my home, lost Master Splinter, and my brother's in a coma! And it's all because of you!" He snapped, his voice raising to a near shout as April looked a bit stunned for a second before a scowl came to her face; now putting her hands on her hips while narrowing her own eyes a bit. 

"How exactly is this my fault? I didn't cause the invasion!" 

"Yes you did! If you hadn't brought your weirdo friend down to the lair this wouldn't have gone the way it did! I could be home right now, playing video games and being able to see Splinter again!"

"I didn't know she was a Kraang bot.."

"Even if you didn't know you weren't supposed to bring someone to the lair!"

At this April became quiet, but Mikey didn't stop; he was far too mad to even consider that option. "I've been really annoyed with your behavior too! You're acting like everything's all good, but it isn't! Me and my bros lost our home thanks to your screw up! And it's not even that! You've been nothing but a jerk ever since we got here, ESPECIALLY towards D. And to think he actually sees you as a good person to top that off..." His fists clenched much harder, now staring directly into the young woman's eyes while looking off to the side. "It just sickens me to actually be near you... And to think I saw you as a sister; only for you to stab us in the back the way you did.." After a second he gave his head a light shake, now starting to calm down as he then closed his eyes. 

For her to have denied it made Mikey even angrier; just solely on the fact that she wouldn't even fess up to her being wrong for bring her friend to the lair, despite her most likely knowing that this was all her fault. This was most cases when she somehow managed to screw up but he never snapped at her. Like, this has happened many times before; but never in a case when the stakes were high. 

Right when April was about to speak Mikey automatically quieted her, not saying another word as he briskly headed upstairs to check on Leo.

For now, he would try to be nice to her for the time being as he didn't have a place to go besides the farmhouse and the barn; plus he didn't want anyone questioning him as to why he was acting strange.

But after all of this is over?

He was definitely cutting ties with her.


	3. Coming in Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will be coming in the near future (hopefully!)

"April, mind if I talk to ya for a sec... In private?"

Hearing this the red head stood up from the couch, seeming a bit confused for a moment before giving a small shrug along with that usual (boring) smile of hers. "Ah, sure Raph." With this she followed behind the red masked turtle, the latter leading her to the kitchen after making sure no one else was around. Once he was positive they were alone Raph then looked back at her, his expression changing to one of a more hardened expression; this catching April off guard for a moment. 

"Uh... Is there something-"

"- Wrong? Yeah, you could say something like that."

"What is it Raph?"

He runs a hand over his head, now leaning back against the kitchen island that acted as the dinner table. "Look, it's about what happened back at TCRI. Y'know, when you were about to get yer mind messed up by that giant brain freak?" At this April nodded, not seeming to realize what he was talking about as she went into the fridge. "Of course I remember.. That was really crazy, wasn't it?"

"Not as crazy as what ya said when I came there to save you."

April paused. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"'Oh, great, Raph. He’s never gonna let me live this down?'" After saying this Raph looked at her, a rather annoyed and clearly pissed off look on his face as he crossed his arms back over his plastron. 

"Ya mind explaining why ya would say something like that to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still a work in progress, but with Raph you guys already know he's about to tear into her about this. ;)


End file.
